


Number Neighbours

by IDoThings_Sadly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childinnit, Does Fundy Is Furry?, First work - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Multi, Texting, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, chat fic, dream is weird, not canon, ranboo is scary, sandlover69, the children are the scary ones, they dont know eachother, tubbo is scary, wilbur is annoying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoThings_Sadly/pseuds/IDoThings_Sadly
Summary: Someone decides it would be a good idea to follow a trend that happened like 3 years ago. It leads to chaotic events and some newfound friends.I dont know if there will be any trigger warnings yet, but they will be added if i feel nessesary.Enjoy reading!Also this will probably be updated more often because its really easy to write and ill be writing it at 3 am.ALSO, ALL SPELLING MISTAKES ARE INTENTIONAL BECAUSE THEY ARE TEXTING
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

0021 CREATED "NUMBER NEIGHBOURS"

0021 ADDED "0020", "0022", "0023", "0024", "0025", "0026", "0027", "0028", "0029" TO THE GROUP

0021- Hello everyone!

0023- wot the fvck

0025- Language!

0023- ok sry. But srsly wat is this???

0021- it's a chat with all our number neighbours

0024- dude that was a thing like 3 years ago

0021- ):<

0020- Hey I think its pretty cool!

0021- you are now my favourite

0020- :D

0022- soooooo... what now? Also hello random people on the internet

0028- Hello! 😊

0020- hi

0026- sup

0025- Hiya!

0024- jeez why is everyone so polite

0023- shut the fuck up

0024- nvm I found my people

0023- >:p

0021- anywayyyyyyyys. NAMES! NOW!

0020- I'm Karl!

0021- Marry me

Karl- yes

0023- ... wtf

0021- ANYWAYS! Im nick but u can call me Sapnap

0022- ok cool. Im Dream

0023- is that ur real name?

Dream- no but y would I tell u?

0023- fair point. Anyways, I'm George

Karl- I will now call you gogy

George- no you wont

Karl- yes I will 😊

Sapnap- god I love u even more <3

Karl- <3

0024- anyways now that were done with that discusting shit. Im schlatt

0025- Language!

Schlatt- stfu

0026- WAIT SCHLATT?!?!?!

Schlatt- yes?

0026- ITS ME QUACKITY

Schlatt- awwww fuck

0025- I'm not even going to try anymore

Dream- So you guys no eachothe?

*r lol

Quackity- Sadly

Schlatt- Sadly

Karl- Oop

0025- Well my name is Darryl but you can call me Bad!

George- I like you

Bad- Awww thanks you muffinhead

0028- Was that suposed to be a swera or-?

Dream- mehh got no idea

0028- oh I forgot. Anyways, my name is Toby, but you can call me Tubbo! 😊

George- You are the only valid one here

Schlatt- Agreed

Sapnap- ^

Karl- ^

Dream- ^

Quackity- ^

Bad- ^

Tubbo- 0-0 aww thx

Dream- well, it was fun metting you strangers on the internet but its 2am and I gtg to bed

Sapnap- same bye!

Karl- :3

Sapnap- :3

Tubbo- bye!

Bad- Bye!

Quackity- see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is gay?

Sapnap- GUYS. IMPORTANT QUESTION

George- I enjoyed the peace while it lasted...

Karl- what's up fiancée???

Sapnap- god I love you so much

Karl- ilyt 0//-//0

Schlatt- just get on with the question

Sapnap- oh yea.

Anyone here homophobic?? bc if u are you will be punted into the fucking sun

Karl- god ur so hot

And no, obviously. I'm Pan! 😊

Bad- I'm Asexual!

Dream- I'm bisexual

Schlatt- don't care

Quackity- im in love with everyone but Schlatt

George- rip

Tubbo- I'm stil figuring stuff out, but everyone is valid!

George- we must protect him with our lives

Dream- ^ 

Quackity- ^ 

Sapnap- ^ 

Schlatt- ^ 

Karl- ^ 

Bad- ^

Tubbo- 0-0

Dream- anyways, wby gogy

George- I'm as straight as a rainbow

Sapnap- ... well now that that's settled

Bad- That's awesome! I'm excited to to learn more about you guys!

Quackity- don't know wether to feel flattered or scared

Schlatt- same

Quackity- ew no

Tubbo- I have to go guys, scool and stuf

Bad- Bye Tubbo!

Dream- bye

Sapnap- soooooo. Anyone in a relationship???

Karl- yes 😊

Sapnap- :3

Karl- <3

Schlatt- ew no never

Quackity- no im forever alone ☹

Karl- join us

Sapnap- yes. Join us

Quackity- HOLY FUCK YES

Sapnap- wooooooooo <3

Karl- <3

Quackity- <3 TAKE THAT SCHLATT

Schlatt- ew

Dream- nope, single pringle here

George- same

Dream- then date me

George- ew no

Dream- ☹

Sapnap- L

Karl- L

Quackity- L

Bad- I have a boyfriend! His name is Skeppy!

Sapnap- oooo bad's got game!

Karl- good for u Bad!

Bad- Thank you!

Schlatt- gtg rob a bank. See ya losers later

Quackity- im not bailing you out of jail again

Bad- Again?!

Sapnap- 0-0

Karl- 0-0

George- im going to sleep

Dream- its 2pm-

George- exactly


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School :p

Tubbo- hello everyone!

Bad- Hi Tubbo! How are you?

Tubbo- im good I just got out of school

Sapnap- do u go to highschool?

Tubbo- yup! Im in grade 10 (sophomore)

Karl- cool, im in college

Sapnap- same

Quackity- sup and same

Sapnap- mwah

Quackity- mwah

George- I hate u all

Dream- ☹ why gogy

George- ur all annoying

Schlatt- agreed

Quackity- oh shut up you stupid goat

Karl- im not even gonna ask...

Sapnap- good idea

Dream- Anyways, im also in college. Im pretty sure everyone but Tubbo is as well

George- can confirm

Schlatt- y'all are boring

Quackity- then leave

Schlatt- no 😉

Quackity- ew

Karl- come here fiancée

Quackity- 😊 <3

Sapnap- <3<3

George- yall are discusting

Tubbo- I think its pretty funy

Bad- ^

George- Tubbo whatever you say I will agree with

Dream- same

Tubbo- 0-0

Schlatt- can I adopt hime???

Dream- him*

Schlatt- :p

Dream- 😊 and no

Schlatt- whyyyyyyyyyy

Tubbo- I alredy have a family

Schlatt- too bad ur getting kidnaped

Tubbo- 0-0

Bad- No! Kidnapping is bad Schlatt!

Schlatt- fuck off

Bad- Language!

Quackity- soooooo... anyone want drugs?????

Sapnap- YES HIT ME UP FAM!!

Karl- SAME

Bad- No! Guys stop it with this kind of stuff

Quackity- *snort*

Sapnap- lol

Dream- you guys are weird

George- says you Mr. Please Date Me Im Lonely

Dream- I never said that

Sapnap- we all knew you were thinking it

Tubbo- yup

Dream- oh come on even you Tubbo?!

Schlatt- hey don't yell at my child

Dream- 凸(ಠ_ಠ)凸

Bad- oh my gosh-

George- well, imma go back to bed and skip my classes bye

Bad- George you shouldn't skip your classes

George- too late

Sapnap- L

Tubbo- bye gogy!

George- Goodbye!

Dream- oh come on-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary 0-0

Quackity- GUYS HELP

Karl- Whats wrong Q?

Quackity- SCHLATTE IS CHASING ME WITH A KNIFE

Schlatt- you better start running

Dream- what did you do?!

Quackity- ALL I DID WAS STEAL HIS GOAT PLUSHIE

Sapnap- ...why does he have a goat plushie????

Quackity- IDK BUT HELP ME

Schlatt- theres no help for u

Quackity- HELPJFJGHDVJBKN

Sapnap- ...

Karl- ...

Tubbo- is he ok?!!?!?!

Schlatt- he'll be fine😊

George- well hes dead

Bad- George!

George- what

Bad- Don't say those things!

George- meh

Sapnap- Q you good?

Quackity- im scared now

Dream- did he stab you??

Quackity- w-why would you ask that?!!?!?!?!

Dream- just wondering

George- I hate u all

Tubbo- ☹

George- exept for u Tubbo

Tubbo- 😊

Bad- Quackity are you okay?

Quackity- yeah just a little out of breath

Schlatt- my job is done

Sapnap- im now scared of him

Karl- same

Quackity- try being his roommate

George- you guys are roommates???

Tubbo- and they were roomates 0-0

Dream- omg Tubbo lol

Schlatt- I love this kid

Bad- Me too!

Tubbo- aw I love you too! <3

Quackity- Tubbo don't fall for it hes a monster

Schlatt- >:)

Sapnap- mom pick me up im scared

Karl- lol nice

Sapnap- 😊

Dream- well im gonna go now since it seems quackitys not dead so bye

George- bye

Dream- <3

George- ew no

Dream- ☹

Sapnap- F

Karl- f

Quackity- f

Tubbo- well im gonna go too bye! 😊

Bad- Bye Tubbo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gogy's Tired

George- status: *done with you fuckers*

Dream- wow thx gogy

Sapnap- now im sad

Tubbo- what abot me?

George- status: *dome with everyone but tubbo*

Tubbo- 😊

Schlatt- I really couldn't care less

Bad- George, language.

George- no

Bad- *sigh* fine

BAD HAS MUTED THE CHAT

Quackity- well...

Tubbo- Maybe he had other things to do

Karl- yeah probably

Sapnap- anyways, hows everyones day going?

Quackity- good thanks for asking unlike SOME people

Schlatt- you don't deserve it

Quackity- oh and you do?

Schlatt- no tubbo does

Tubbo- :]

Dream- im bored

George- jump off a cliff

Dream- wow, rude

George- 😊

Sapnap- HE SMILED

George- no I didn't, my coworker stole my phone

Quackity- L

Dream- ☹

Tubbo- where do u work George?

George- at a music store close to my college

Dream- we better have a date there sometime 😉

George- ew no

SAPNAP CHANGED 'GEORGE'S' NAME TO 'GOGY'

Gogy- I hate you

Sapnap- 😊

Karl- yo I just drank like 4 monsters

Sapnap- you get hotter everytime I speak to u

Karl- ILY

Quackity- I am feeling very left out rn

Karl- nooooooo I love u too

Quackity- YAY

Schlatt- sometimes I wonder why I haven't killed u

Quackity- b cim handsome

Schlatt- no

Dream- no

Gogy- no

Quackity- brb gonna go cry

Gogy- tubbs u good? U haven't said anything

Tubbo- yea im good! I was just thinking

Dream- about?

Tubbo- George do u kno someon named Wilbur?

Gogy- yeah... hes the one who stole my phone

Tubbo- COOL! His brother is my bestfriend!!!

Gogy- the 'child' or Techno

Dream- u guys no techno????

Gogy- yeah why?

Dream- I lost 100k $ to a duel w/ him

Sapnap- L

Karl- L

Dream- >:(

Tubbo- tommy's my bestfriend we go to the same school

Schlatt- what a small world

BAD HAS UNMUTED THE CHAT

Bad- Hey guys

Tubbo- hi bad!

Bad- It just occurred to me. There are two other people in this chat, but they haven't said anything.

Sapnap- hmmm yeah. Well, it doesn't really matter anyways

Karl- yeah

Gogy- bad u good? I didn't offend u or anything?

Bad- No its okay. I was just in the middle of something important.

Dream- ok good


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stressed Tubbo :(

Tubbo- GUYS HELP

Sapnap- WHATS WRONG CHILD!!!!

Tubbo- IM STRESSED

Karl- what?????

Gogy- its fucking 2am!

Tubbo- I NEED HELP

Quackity- with what?

Tubbo- I have a really hard test tmorow

Dream- jesus christ tubbo

Schlatt- seriously?

Tubbo- IM DYSLEXIC AND ITS ENGLISH

Quackity- oh shit

Bad- Language!

Karl- oh hi Bad!

Bad- Hi Karl!

Tubbo- GYUYS

Sapnap- sorry, what do you need help with???

Tubbo- ...

Schlatt- tubbo istg...

Tubbo- I GTG SRY IF I WOKE ANYONE UP

Bad- Bye Tubbo and don't worry about it

Dream- well that just happened

Sapnap- yeah but I was already awake anyways

Karl- same

Gogy- why...?

Sapnap- fucking homework. I have like 3 essays due tmr

Quackity- oooooh same

Karl- I finished my hw but I just had to much caffeine

Dream- mood

Schlatt- you guys are irresponsible

Quackity- says the man who hasn't done a single piece of homework since middle school

Bad- 0-0

Schlatt- shut up you little shit

Bad- Language!

Schlatt- *rolls eyes*

Gogy- anyways im going to go back to bed

Dream- bye gogy

Sapnap- bye

Karl- so, anyone wanna pull an allnighter?

Quackity- cant im really fucking tired

Karl- aww ok sleep well then!

Quackity- bye! :3

Bad- Bye!

Schlatt- imma go annoy him

Bad- Bye

Sapnap- I'll stay up with you Karlos

Karl- yay!

Bad- Sorry, I can't, I have to get some sleep.

Dream- ^ same if I can that is

Karl- ok, bye guys!

Sapnap- bye fuckers!

Bad- Language.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New person POG?

Gogy- I wish to ✨unlive✨

Bad- D:

Karl- why?

Tubbo- come on it wast that bad

Dream- what happened???

Gogy- well on the good side I got to meet Tubbo

Schlatt- 0-0

Quackity- Im scared for the bad side

Gogy- I also met Tommy

Schlatt- who the fuck is Tommy?

Bad- Language!

Schlatt- english.

Bad- >:(

Gogy- wilbur's brother and apparently tubbo's best friend

Dream- and hes also Technos brother???

Tubbo- yeah! 😊

Sapnap- whats so bad about that?

Karl- Yeah I would love to meet Tubbo

Tubbo- :D

Gogy- that child fucking bit me

Quackity- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Dream- omg that's amazing

Schlatt- I already like that kid

Tubbo- yeah sry greog he does that sometimes

Sapnap- LMAO GREOG

Karl- new nickname unlocked

Gogy- I hate you all

Bad- Anyways, George are you okay?

Gogy- yea, just annoyed

Quackity- ok I wanna meet tommy now

Schlatt- I hate to agree but same

Tubbo- well, maybe I can add him to the grouoe?

Sapnap- YES GIMME HIS NUMBER ILL ADD HIM

Gogy- why do u do this 2 me?

Schlatt- bc its fun

Dream- :)

'SAPNAP' HAS ADDED 'TOMMY' TO THE CHAT

Tubbo- Tommy!

Tommy- HELLO PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW

Quackity- yo the names Quackity and you r my fav child

Tommy- IM NOT A FUCKING CHILD

Dream- whatever you say

Gogy- oh god I hate this

Tommy- tubbs is that the short British guy that works with Wilbur?

Sapnap- SHORT LMAO

Quackity- IM DYING

Dream- I CANT BREATHE

Schlatt- so we have found out greg is short AND British

Sapnap- GREG LMFAO

Bad- Guys don't bully George. Anyways, hi Tommy, I'm Bad

Tommy- why hullo there Bad. Also I enjoy making goggles feel like shit

Gogy- i h8 it here

Tubbo- everyone; tommy

Quackity- clap clap

Dream- I like this child

Tommy- OI IM NOT A FUCKING CHILD

Bad- Language!

Tommy- BITCH ASS SHIT FUCK DICK

Bad- LANGUAGE!

Schlatt- nice child

Tommy- IM A BIG ASS MAN YOU BITCH

Karl- mhm sure

Tommy- tubbo theyre bullying me

Tubbo- I no I can c

Sapnap- #savagetubbo get it trending

Karl- YOOOOO

Quackity- YOOOOOOO

Gogy- This has gotten too chaotic for me. Goodbye

Bad- Bye George!

Dream- wait tommy techno is ur brother right?

Tommy- yeah whataboutit?

Dream- I h8 him

Tommy- oh lol ur the person he beat

Dream- ):<

Sapnap- well, this was fun, but I gtg

Karl- bye babe!

Sapnap- bye

Tommy- wtf

WOO LONG CHAPTER LETS GO

ALSO WE GOT THE CHILD


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q is tired

Quackity- ugghhhhhhh

Karl- … whats up with him?

Schlatt- hes bored as fuck and cant stay awake in class

Quackity- UGHHHHHHHHH

Sapnap- mood

Dream- Mood

Tubbo- hello everyone!

Karl- hi tubbs!

Tommy- TUBBO

Tubbo- TOMMY

Tommy- AYYYY

Tubbo- AYYYYYYYYYYY

Dream- are u always like that?

Tommy- SHUT UP BITCH

Sapnap- ooooh burn

Dream- Sapnap I will murder you

Karl- NO MY HUSBAND D:

Sapnap- its okay he couldn’t even best technoblade smh

Tommy- HAHA THAT WAS VERY FUNNY

Dream- why am I getting bullied?

Quackity- gogy isn’t here

Schlatt- god dammit hes alive again

Bad- Shouldn’t you all be in class right now?

Sapnap- nope I got a free period

Karl- same!

Dream- ADHD got me going crazy

Not counting the 3 energy drinks I had earlier as well

Bad- 0-0

Schlatt- im skipping

Bad- You shouldn’t be, that’s bad!

Tubbo- well if it matters, our teacher went to go do something

Tommy- YEAH NOT VERY POGGERS

Dream- poggers…?

Tubbo- don’t ask :)

Sapnap- I don’t know whether that was a threat or not???!

Karl- idk either but don’t wry abt it

Bad- Quackity why are you texting in class?

Quackity- its boring as fuck and im v tired

Bad- Language.

Quackity- sry

Sapnap- n e ways I gtg to class, bai

Karl- same and bye!

Tubbo- gess that’s our cue to leave to by!

Tommy- SEE YA BITCHES

Bad- Language!

Dream- gtg too, bye

Quackity- c ya

Schlatt- whatever

Bad- Bye everyone!

\------------------------------------TIME SKIP-----------------------------------------------

Gogy- hey what did I miss?

Sapnap- go back to sleep George

Gogy- …

Okay bye

Sapnap- bye


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream in prison what will he do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day POG????

Dream- yo

Sapnap- sup

Dream- soo…

Karl- ????

Dream- does n e 1 live close to the police station?

Gogy- what did you do.

Tommy- ARE YOU IN JAIL???!!!

Dream- I will neither confirm nor deny that statement

Quackity- what the fuck did you do???

Dream- I may or may not have beat up a police officer

Schlatt- nice

Bad- 0-0 that wasn’t very smart Dream

Tubbo- Are u okay???

Dream- yes im fine

Karl- why did you beat him up?

Sapnap- ^we need context dude

Gogy- for once im agreeing with snapmap

Dream- ok ignoring the amazing nickname-

Sapnap- 0:<

Dream- I beat him up bc he was being homophobic and transphobic

Bad- Oh.

Well I guess that okay. But I still don’t like violence.

Karl- that actually a really good reason tbh

Tommy- YO THAT’S POGGERS

Tubbo- go dream!

Dream- aww thx tubbo

Karl- 0:<

Tommy- WTF BITCH

0027- crime and trans rights? Im now suddenly interested in this conversation

Tubbo- wha-

Bad- Hello new person!

0027- sup

Sapnap- took you a while

0027- I don’t like talking to strangers

but u guys seen pretty cool

Tommy- EXCUSE ME I AM THE COOLEST

Dream- ignore the child

Tommy- KMIHGUTFRDYEX

Karl- anyways, introduce yourself!

0027- ok well, im Fundy. Im in college and im trans FTM

Tubbo- POG

Fundy- 😊

Gogy- welcome to hell

Schlatt- ^

Bad- Language.

Schlatt- english.

Bad- ):<

Sapnap- n e ways, I can come help you dream

Dream- OH THANK GOD IT STINKS IN HERE

Quackity- u should stay in there

Dream- fuck you

\--------------------------------------------TIME SKIP-------------------------------------------------

‘DREAM’ CHANGED ‘SAPNAP’ TO ‘SNAPMAP’

Snapmap- when did u ged admin rights?

Dream- :)

Sapnap- that scares me…

Dream- :))))))))


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pissbaby returns :)

Snapmap- I’m gonna do it 

Dream- don’t you dare

Snapmap- too late :)

‘SNAPMAP’ HAS CHANGED ‘DREAM’ TO ‘PISSBABY’

Pissbaby- I hate it here

Quackity- LMAO what?!

Snapmap- revenge :)

Gogy- where the fuck did ‘Pissbaby’ come from

Fundy- the more I participate in this chat the less brain cells I have

Schlatt- vouch

Karl- u love us <3

Schlatt- no <3

Bad- :(

Also George Language

Gogy- sry

Tommy- FUCK SHIT

Bad- >:(

Tubbo- can we get back to the topic?

Gogy- yes please

Karl- man we really are bad at keeping on topic huh?

Quackity- mhm

Snapmap- ANYWAYS

Pissbaby- DON’T

Snapmap- why not?

Pissbaby- …

Snapmap- that’s what I thought

Fundy- can u just tell us already

Snapmap- OH YEAH

Gogy- omg…

Snapmap- so he may or may not have been a little high when I went and picked him up…

Quackity- YOU DID DRUGS WITHOUT ME?!?!?!?!

Tommy- ^^^ YEAH BITCH

Bad- Tommy you’re too young for Drugs

Tommy- YOURE SALL ASSLHOLESZ

Snapmap- ignoring that…

He kept telling me ‘Im a little pisssssssbabyyyyyyyy’ and weirdly giggling after

So that’s where it came from

Karl- this has got to be one of the funniest stories ever

Tubbo- I agree

Gogy- dream uve been quiet

‘PISSBABY’ HAS MUTED CHAT

Tommy- pussy

Schlatt- for once I agree with the child

Fundy- ^^^

Tommy- OI IM NOT A FUCKIHNG CHIKLD

Bad- LANGUAGE OMG

Quackity- 0-0 bad used all caps

Karl- I’m scared

Snapmap- 0-0 same

Bad- Sorry guys! I had Caps Lock on accidentally!

Schlatt- whew I thought we were going to get murdered

Gogy- same u scared us

Tubbo- its ok bad!

Fundy- tommy’s gone aufly quiet…

Tubbo- hes in shock

Gogy- …why?

Tubbo- he got scared

Quackity- L

Snapmap- L

Fundy- L

Schlatt- L

Gogy- L

Karl- L

Bad- L

\-----------------------------------TIME SKIP--------------------------------------------

‘PISSBABY’ HAS UNMUTED CHAT

Pissbaby- L

‘PISSBABY’ HAS MUTED CHAT


End file.
